geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Backkom 2 Episode 132
Episode 132 (aka Toon Link's Death) is a Backkom (Bernard Bear) creepypasta about a lost episode of Backkom 2. It is not to be confused with Bernard Bear: At the Funeral, another popular Backkom pasta. The Pasta Have you ever heard Backkom? It's a South Korean CGI-animated show, known as Bernard in the US. It's about a fictional polar bear and main character of the same name. The show had some characters like Lloyd and Eva the penguins, Zack the lizard, Goliat(h) the chihuahua, Sam the baby, Pilot the dog, Pokey the porcupine and Santa Claus. The show was created by RG Animation Studios. Of course, the show is now a complete joke. I watch the episodes of the show back in 2007, because it was really funny. Now, there was one time, EBS accidentally aired an episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on TV. Toon Link was also supposed to appear in this episode. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched this episode. Parents flooded RG Animation Studios with complaints that this episode scared their kids to death with all the content in it. Last night, I was playing LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game on my GameCube in my room, but when my mom opens the door, she hand me a package. It's from South Korea. So, I opened and it was a VHS tape. It was labeled: "빼꼼 2 EP132 툰 링크의 죽음" I quickly went to Google translate on my computer and it said: "Backkom 2 EP132 Toon Link's Death". Toon Link? Toon Link wasn't even IN Backkom! Also, I never seen a character getting killed! At some point, I thought it was some horrid joke. It was an unaired Backkom episode. It was 4 minutes and 36 seconds long. I put the tape in my mom's bedroom (which, she had a VCR player). I was so excited, I went to go get some popcorn and some juice, then I sat down, and was ready to watch this unaired episode, as I clicked the play button. At first, there was a minute of pure static. Then it cut to the intro, it looked perfectly normal. After the intro finished, then the name of the episode appears. The episode played out like normal, with Bernard (Backkom) opening the door and he found a newspaper, which it reads: "TOON LINK PASSED AWAY! - THE FUNERAL WILL BE LIVE AT 6:30 PM" Bernard began to laugh. He looked at his watch, because he's going to a funeral. The screen faded to black and it cut to the street. Bernard is seen driving his car. After this, the screen goes static. It stayed there for 8 seconds. Then, for a strange reason, it looked like Bernard look at tombstones. Suddenly, Bernard began to scream, when I see Zack the Lizard holding a shovel. Then it cut to Bernard dead, with blood over on him. The screen cuts to static. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like Toon Link dying FOR 5 TIMES! After the video clip ended, Eva came here to see Bernard's dead body. She then spoke, for the first time. The first time I ever heard her talk. She said: "맙소사! 빼꼼은 죽었다! 안돼 ~!", which translates to "Oh my god! Backkom is dead! Noooooo!!!", the talking looks similar to South Park when Kenny dies. Then it cut to the attendants of the funeral then carry Bernard's body in a coffin up a hill to place it in a hole. It cut to Eva eating a doughnut (from the episode where Bernard fights a piranha plant), but when she eats the doughnut, it then cut to Aryll from The Wind Waker. She was "looking" at me. She just stood there for 8 seconds, then it cut to a close at her face. Then, the credits roll. I took the tape out of the VCR and threw it away. I haven't seen this episode of Backkom for a while. I had nightmares about this episode. It looks like Aryll is going to kill me in my dream. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Zelda